


What Were They?

by HarricIsLife



Series: Chad and Jason [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, but maybe, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarricIsLife/pseuds/HarricIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>29th July, 2015. The second match. The second win. And the new boyfriend. Or whatever they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Were They?

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I should've waited to watch the entire show first, before writing the last fic. Oh well.
> 
> This is a continuation of the last two fics.

Chad was on cloud nine, right now. His second match ever. And he had won. And of course it was with his tag partner, and maybe boyfriend, Jason. He didn't know if they really were that, right now. What was their personal relationship anyway? And, Jason of course had his hangups that he didn't want to talk about. But Chad could live with that. He will confess to them eventually.

The plan was to stay a team for a long time, and maybe even win the NXT tag titles. So, Jason will eventually have to fess up. If they would remain in this whatever relationship they had remained to be seen, because there were no plans for that, except of Chad's own.

Their relationship had remained a secret somehow, and Chad had the feeling it will for quite sometime. He was very aware that Jason wanted it that way, and he was okay with it. Let them live in their own perfect happy bubble for as long as they want. He eventually did want to tell others, but this was nothing but new, and extremely fragile, so hands off that topic for now.

As soon as the two of them were out of sight of everyone backstage, Jason picked him up by the waist, both feet leaving the ground, and spun on his own feet. Chad let out a surprised laugh, looking at the man who held him in his arms. Jason looked so happy. And Chad felt so happy. Things were so good right now.

He was breathless with laughter, as the other man set him down, breathing a little hard. And looking a little dizzy. He used Chad for support, and Chad gladly offered. And for the first time initiated the kiss. Holding Jason's face in both his hands. He leaned down, as Jason was still crouching a little. It was very soft. Very light. And Very short. Because Jason pushed him gently, with an apology written in his eyes, and said, "Not here."

Chad understood. Of course he did. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Just a little. "Yeah. Yeah. Sorry," he said.

They headed back to the lockers. And Chad just sat on a bench, as Jason readied himself for a bath. He had peeked at the man before once or twice before this whole thing started. And of course those other times after this whole thing started, doing  _stuff_. But, now he just didn't feel any inclination.

Jason, wearing just a fluffy towel, came and sat beside him. It was fortunate really, whenever they had these personal, private moments, they were always alone.

"I'm sorry," Jason said, squeezing his knee.

Chad looked up, and Jason's eyes looked sincere. But Chad was really tired of not knowing. Not knowing for two weeks. What exactly were they? So he asked that.

"What are we?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Jason said, but Chad looked him in the eye, and he averted them.

"Whatever you want us to be," he relented after a beat or two.

"I don't think you're really ready for whatever I want," Chad said quietly, "and I really don't want a lot. You are just not ready for it."

Jason had been avoiding his eyes but Chad held his chin in his hand and gently made him look, "I just want to know what you want?"

"I don't know," he finally said, and Chad's heart broke a little, even though he expected that.

"Find it out, yeah?" he said, and Jason nodded, and Chad let go.

"Don't let others see you down," he said, "they will ask questions, and you really don't have the answers."

The bitterness at the end was a surprise to himself, and by the looks of it, to Jason too.

"Sorry," he said, and he meant it.

Jason stood up, hovered for a second and then went to have a bath.

Chad couldn't believe he was deliriously happy, just a minute ago.

He was afraid of what would happen next.

He really wasn't ready for it. Or willing.

God, even his own catchphrase was being the opposite.

This was not good.

**Author's Note:**

> And now I have no idea if these two will still be together in the next fic that I inevitably will write. Within this continuation of course.
> 
> Sorry. :(


End file.
